Six Weeks Really is Too Long
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Emily's parents get hurt so she must fly back to New York, how will Matt and Emily deal with such a long period apart? Not BETA'd sorry i wrote it in like fifteen minutes so just tell me what you think? MAtt/Emily


"Emily Lehman," she said as she answered her mobile, she was sat on the couch at her boyfriend and partner, Matt Flannery's house, watching some chick flick, they took it in turns to pick movies, and last time Matt made her sit through, 'Dawn of the Dead

"Emily Lehman," she said as she answered her mobile, she was sat on the couch at her boyfriend and partner, Matt Flannery's house, watching some chick flick, they took it in turns to pick movies, and last time Matt made her sit through, 'Dawn of the Dead'.

"Emily its Rose," Emily sat up. "Emily, it's about your parents, they… They got into a car accident." Emily gasped and grabbed Matt's hand.

"Are… Are they okay?" Emily spoke to her cousin for a few minutes, Rose infirmed her they had booked her a flight early the next morning. Then she hung up, and stood from her seat. She ran a hand over her hair, which was pulled back into a lose ponytail.

"What's wrong?" she walked around Matt's living room.

"It's my parents, they're in hospital, got into a car accident," Matt, rushed over to where she stood, and wrapped his arms around her body, she broke down in tears in his arms, shaking like crazy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She nodded softly.

"I need to do this on my own, plus I don't know how long I'll be gone for," he hugged her until her flight was called; he kissed her on the lips before she left his side.

"Call me when you get there," he called out to her, she turned around and nodded at him, before rushing back over, kissing him one more time.

"I love you,"

"I love you two," he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek, before she went through the gate.

"Matt Flannery," he was sat at his desk looking at a photo of him an Emily at the bar, Emily was smiling while sipping, some chicks drink while Matt had an arm around her, also smiling with a beer in his hand.

"Hey, Matt," his face automatically lifted, he had been in the worst mood all day.

"Em hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I just arrived at my hotel room, and I'm going to see mum and Dad in the hospital in the morning."

"I hope they're ok, have you heard anything from Alyson?"

"Uh no, Rose tried calling her but couldn't get a hold of her. Are you still at the office?" Matt smiled down the phone.

"Yer, I'll go home in a minute."

"Emily Lehman," she was sitting on her bed in her hotel room, her mum had offered her, her old room for the time being, but she needed space.

"Hey Em, you wouldn't have seen my Dodgers jersey is would you, or my Simi Valley PD jumper?" Emily cleared her throat.

"Wouldn't have a clue," she smiled down at herself.

"I'm sure," They spoke for almost two and a half hours, before they had to hang up, and when the did, Emily took a photo of her self with her camera phone, he received the photo several minutes later, it was Emily, in his Simi Valley PD jumper and nothing else.

"Matt Flannery," he was sat at his desk once more sorting through paperwork.

"Hi Matt, how are you?" Cheryl who was watching from her office could tell who it was even not being able to hear anything, the way his face lit up, it had to be Emily. "When are you coming home? I miss you to much."

"I miss you two, and I will be home soon, mum can walk around for herself now, she's still a bit shaky but she'll be okay, and dad is home now."

"Good, I want my clothes back," Emily laughed and sighed.

"Awe but they are so comfortable."

"I know!"

"Emily Lehman," she was in the bath, she had her phone next to her incase Matt called.

"I love you Em," the greeting startled her.

"I love you two but what brought that on?"

"I don't tell you enough, so I just want to make sure you know."

"You tell me all the time and I do know, but don't stop," she laughed softly, "I miss you so much, and it's been way to long,"

"Matt Flannery," Matt was sat at his computer, shifting through his e-mails.

"Hey Matt," he smiled again.

"It's a bit early for a call isn't it?" he asked, she didn't usually call till around seven, and it was now ten thirty.

"I needed to hear your voice," he was surprised to hear her voice get louder as she spoke. He turned around, and there she was standing just down the hall, in a pair of tight fitting jeans, his Dodgers jersey, with her hair tied up in a lose ponytail, and she wore a pair of green Converse high tops.

"Emily," he gasped, they had a very dramatic, coming together, but as soon as they met in the middle of the room, they didn't care who saw them, she jumped up onto Matts hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her body, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, due to the rest of the departments eruption in acclamation. She rubbed her nose against his.

"Six weeks is really way too long."


End file.
